Pet
by TheatrexGeek
Summary: Tess' life was in short a roller coster and finally when she thinks the drops are all over, that all changes with a kitten. Loki/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Quick Authors Note! I hope you guys enjoy it! If you find any mistakes please feel free to comment about them or if you just really love it a comment about that would be great to! Anyways enjoy! :)**

"Finallyyyy!" I cheered throwing my suitcases inside my apartment in New York. I was home! I collapsed down on my coach, a cloud of dust went puff at the unexpected pressure and I buried my face in the cushions breathing the old smells of home. I had been in Arizona helping my best friend Jane with her research, I hadn't expected it to be as much fun as it had been but it wasn't until a certain Asgardian came that the fun started. That's when Jane found her TRUE LOVE but he disappeared a few days later, he promised he would come back but that had been years ago. Jane never gave up looking from but I decided it was finally time I come back home...even though I really had no one, being an orphan that is, it was still nice to have a sense of normality and not think that perhaps you were just crazy and that maybe the desert made you hallucinate the whole events with the Thunder God. I took a few more deep breaths before getting up and pulling my bags into to my bedroom to unpack everything.

On top of the wooden drawers was a mirror along with my wall of pictures not having been updated in a long time not since well...I shook my head not wanting to imagine that accident. Remember that wasn't my fault the police said it was some energy explosion. Besides I was a changed person! I had dedicated myself to be happier and I will be gosh dang happy! I examined the pictures briefly before remembering that I better get the ones on my camera printed at a Walmart. As soon as I unfinished packing I made a grocery list and left locking my door behind me and unlocked my little car. Luckily the store was only a ten minute drive so it didn't take me long to get my grocery's and print my pictures. I walked out with a lot more things than I had intended but oh well.

"Meow." I heard something call. I paused but didn't think much of it before I continued walking.

"Meowww." Something rubbed against my leg I looked down to see a little black kitten purring as it rubbed against my leg. Awwww Kitty. I crouched down giggling a little as it rubbed against my fingers, "Hey there little fella where's your mommy huh?"

The Kitty opened its eyes and it startled me, they were so green and sad.

"Oh. You're alone like me huh?"

The kitten just blinked.

"Well it's your lucky day 'cuse I'll take care of ya!" I smiled. I had a weak spot for stray animals, I understood their pain. I ran back inside and bought a small bag of kitten food and a potty pad surprisingly the kitten was still standing there, as if it was waiting for me. I scooped it up and set my groceries in the truck and plopped down in the driver seat the kitten in my lap.

I smiled down at its wide eyes, "You know I've never had a pet before but I guess there's a beginning for everything huh? I've always been kind of a loner, my family well in short their gone, I don't really have any friends except a few, "I chuckled, "Their kinda strange, so I understand you, I guess Kitty. Were both alone but since were together now maybe we won't be so alone."

I looked down at the Kitty after my small epiphany feeling pretty much like a genius, it just blinked at me. I sighed, "I'm talking to a cat that can't even understand me yep I'm officially a freak."

The car stopped when I pulled into the parking lot and pulled the keys out. Inside I settled myself with a microwavable meal and some TV the kitten sat on the top of the pillow next to my head. I gave a yawn being bored by the same old stories, "Alright Kitty time for bed."  
In my room I changed into my PJ's and curled up with a book, all the while the Kitty watching me. I giggled a bit the book that Silveg had given me was actually kinda funny considering it was a book about Norse Gods. The kitten curled up on my pillow looked at me wondering what I was laughing about. So being the crazy lunatic I am, I told it. "It's a story about Thor and his mischievous brother Loki their pretty funny the things he does actually. Hey I know I'll name you Loki! You look exactly how he does in the picture well I mean with the fur and eyes that is."

I guess the kitten liked the name because I swear when I turned the light off to go to sleep he was smirking at me.


	2. Chapter 2

**So so so sorry this is so short the next one won't be I promise!**

The next morning something heavy was laying on top me, man I swear the cat was not this heavy when I picked it up.

"Get off cat." I grumbled not happy to be woken up by the weight crushing my lungs.  
"Now that's not very nice."  
My eyes flew open. The cat had just spoke, except when my eyes were fully open human green eyes stared back at me, and a human nose, and a human mouth. A full human face! Not to mention that it was a _he_. I was glad that it was still dark in my room because I swear my cheeks were beat red.  
"G-get off of me!" I stuttered.  
The man chuckled, "That doesn't sound very threatening. If anything you are on no position to make demands. I on the other hand, well I'm in the 'perfect' position." The way he purred perfect made me shudder as he stroked a finger on my cheek.  
"What do you want!?" I snapped trying to sound tough.  
"I want a lot of things power, to be a king, to get revenge on my brother oh yes and you."  
The blush rose to the tip of my ears and a lump formed in my throat, "Why?" I whispered not so bravely this time.  
"Because my little one you have the power to help me accomplish my goals and, "His hot breath licked across my ear, "you would make for a little fun."  
Alright no way I was letting this creep touch me. I jammed my knee into him as hard as I could. I didn't know where I hit him but it must have hurt pretty bad because he rolled off of me whimpering. I bolted out of bed running for the door, which of course with my luck the handle had been broken off so then I charged for the fire escape, the window made loud screeches as it opened but before I had a chance to throw myself out a hand gripped around my throat, "You'll pay for that insolence girl!"  
Something hard collided with my head and everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Pain throbbed in the back of my head as my eyes cracked open to see light pouring in through a window to my left. It seemed I was in a small hotel room with no one around. I blinked trying to remember all that had happened. Wait. Hadn't I been...kidnapped? I shot out of the bed, yanking at the door handle to find it locked. Cursing to myself I dug through the pocket of my plaid PJ pants to find a pocket knife. Yes I know it was dangerous to sleep with one but I had good reasons to. I pulled a Bobby pin out of the other pocket and began fiddling with the door knob. It took about a long agonizing minute before it clicked open. See the trick with it is that you push the bobby pin in the actual key place area, and you stick the knife between the door frame and the lock, gentle push the metal bar with the knife and…..BINGO! I turned the handle and was free that is until I locked eyes with emerald ones, "I was wondering how long you were going to fiddle with the knob before it opened."

Silently I cursed at myself. The man stepped towards me and I took a step dance our little salsa continued until I was pushed into the bed my wrist pinned against the soft sheets above my head, with one very surprisingly strong hand for the guy with such a lean figure**. **My heart felt like it wanted to jump out of my chest and run away and I wouldn't blame it. The guy eyed me with a lustful look a smirk on his lips as he looked me up and down. Even with my undershirt and plaid PJ pants I felt vulnerable and cold like I just wanted to grab the blankets to cocoon myself in them, wishing this was a dream.

"Wh-who are you?" I stuttered.  
The man gave a hurt look, "Don't you recognize me I mean you did pick me up off the side of the road."  
"My pet cat?" This man must be crazy because he didn't look like a kitten at all.  
The man titled his head a bit with a smirk before giving a soft, "Meow." and it hit me the man had black hair too except this time slicked back and his emerald green eyes were no longer in slits,in truth he was a very handsome man, thenI remembered the position we were in and blush rose to my cheeks.  
"Aw. See you do remember the only difference is, "He closer **so **our lips barely brushed, "You are my pet now."  
The feel of his lips made my heart jump and I felt suddenly faint.  
"Let's see if those intelligent eyes of yours don't lie. Tell me my name."  
"What?" I managed to squeak.  
"Say. My. Name." His hand had managed to entangle itself in my hair.  
"I don't-"  
He gave a painful tug on my hair enough to make me whine and arch my back to cause our chest to touch.  
"Say it pet!"  
"L-Loki! "I cried.

He let go and I fell back to the bed terrified, he was so strong, "Good girl." He whispered stroking my cheek, "Now just one more thing and perhaps I'll let you have the scraps off my breakfast plate. Call me your king; I want to hear you scream it."  
I glared even past my fright he would never be my ruler, "Never."  
Loki grinned as if this was exactly the reaction he wanted his hand trailed down to my throat rubbing it with his thumb poking at the soft skin, "Reconsider yourself my dear. You won't get a second chance." he paused to give me a chance but of course I didn't take it**, **"Fine." He tightened his hand around my throat and squeezed a small cough came from my throat and he squeezed harder my lungs scathing on fire and my eyes felt as if they would bulge out, I squeezed my eyes shut trying to fight him but when the light-headedness came I couldn't take it anymore, "M-m-my King!" I managed to release a squeal.

Loki instantly let go and rose leaving me to cough and sputter for oxygen, "See now that wasn't too difficult." He said before leaving the door and locking it with a click I glared at him even though I knew he couldn't see. I rubbed my neck flinching as I felt the soon to be bruises. By the time Loki came back in I had thought of a plan to get me free**; **maybe if I was intimidating he would let me go especially if I wasn't appealing anymore. I curled myself up on the bed like a hungry, feral dog. Loki only snickered at me as if amused by my wild look. He dropped a plate on the ground **and **sure enough it was his breakfast scraps.

"I kept my promise."

I just glared at him.

"Are you going to eat?"

My stomach growled a yes but I still didn't move.  
Loki shrugged, "I guess I will just take this to the trash then."  
Before he could even move I lunged at the dish inhaling the leftovers Loki watched me with a mixed expression of amazement and disgust. Loki somehow managed to pry the plate from my hands, "Maybe if you show me a trick I will give you lunch."  
I just glared at him.  
"Your intimidating act isn't working on me dear I'm not letting you go."  
I gave a deep long sigh, "It was worth a shot."  
"Mm. Maybe but," Loki leaned down so he wascentimeters away from my face, "if you really want to be let go I know a way you can change my mind."  
My face lit up like a Christmas tree, "I-I think I'm gonna go take a shower." I stuttered scrambling out from underneath him and ran to bathroom, slamming the door closed behind me, panting as I leaned against it. I watched myself on the bathroom mirror as my cheeks began to fade back to normal and took a deep breath as my heart rate slowed**. **Why did he make me feel this way? Dang it. After unclothing I let the hot shower water sink into my skin sucking in as much heat as I could. Ahh. Hot shower, so nice. I did my usual shower routine and turned it off looking for a towel when I realized there wasn't one. Double dang it. I cracked the bathroom door open**, **the cold air hit me hard sending a shudder through me as I poked my head out to see on a chair a pile of fresh towels waiting, but they were on the other side of the room and Loki was a sleep on the bed.  
"Loki!" I hissed.  
Nothing.  
"Loki!" I yelled.  
Still he didn't wake up. Gosh dangit. I looked back inside considering using the shower curtain but saw that it was basically clear, I looked between the towels and Loki If I ran I could probably make it but I mean the chair was on the other side of the bed…..

I gave an inward sigh before I carefully let the door open and I walked as fast as I could without making a creak. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around and let out the biggest sigh I ever could, then something grabbed me by the wrist and soon I was on the bed again, looking up into crazed green eyes not to mention the glowing blue staff at my neck.

"L-Lo-Loki."  
The man blinked out of his craze and rolled over off me cuddling my back into his chest, "Don't scare me like that pet. I would hate to slit your throat faster than need too."  
The words made me mad and I could feel myself heat up about it. If Loki thinks he can- my palms began to burn. No! Calm down me! Calm. Down. I took deep breaths and blushed as Loki nuzzled himself between my shoulder blades.

"Loki your uh. I'm not. Let me go...please."  
"Mm," He brushed his lips against my bare back, "No. I think not you're quite warm."  
My hands were starting to turn a bright blue, "Loki. Please."  
Knock. Knock. Knock.  
"Come in." Loki called, I tried to move out of his grip but he just held on tighter.  
"Sir we need to-"  
The spiky brown haired man paused when he saw us in the position we were in.  
"Continue Barton." Loki murmured.  
"We need to move sir they may find you if we do not go back to base."  
"Alright give us a moment."  
"Yes sir." With that the door was clicked close.  
Loki waited a bit before giving my stomach a squeeze, "Get dressed pet it's time for you to meet your new home." He said as he got up from the bed.  
"Uh I don't have anything but my PJ's."  
Loki smirked, "I can fix that but it requires a payment in return."  
"What kind."  
"Yes or no."  
"Fine, yes. What payment?"  
Loki just smiled and snapped his fingers. I looked down to see me an overly large green button up shirt that went down to my mid thighs with black leggings and gold goddess like four inch heels. I looked back up at him and blushed a bit, we were wearing the same colors.  
Loki smirked at me, "You'll have to see. Now come pet."  
Loki opened the door to find the man named Barton waiting Loki walked ahead of us and I hung back next to Barton because his strides weren't so long.  
"So you are Loki's new-"  
"Pet." I answered for him.  
Barton nodded.  
"I'm not his girlfriend."  
Barton raised an eyebrow at me, "Okay kiddo."  
"Anyways." I rolled my eyes as Loki turned his head a bit so I could see him smirk. "Your names Barton right?"  
"Actually it's Clint. Barton's my last name."  
I nodded my head understanding.  
"And you are?" Clint asked.  
I smiled a bit, of course formalities can't forget 'em, "Tess."  
"Just Tess?"  
"That's all you need to know."


End file.
